total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney and Sky
This article focuses on the interactions between 'Courtney and Sky.' Overview Courtney and Sky meet in Trials and Triva-lations and despite contrasting personalities the two become friends. In fact they form an alliance to help each other reach other reach the merge. This goal is ultimately achieved in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. Both are excellent team sports and cheer each other on during every challenge. Even though Courtney is bossy Sky knows she is doing it for the better of the team, but this hasn't stopped her from being sometimes annoyed by Courtney. In Korean Teaching or Learning Courtney starts to get on the other contestants nerves including Sky. This leads Sky to vote her out, despite being in an alliance with her. Their status as friends or enemies is currently unknown due to this instance. They don't have much interaction in Total Drama Wild West due to being on seperate teams and Courtney's early elimination. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Courtney and Sky both cheer each other on after scoring points. Sky convinces Courtney to vote off Dave at elimination due to Dave's constant annoyance and attempts to get Cameron out. Volleybrawl Courtney scores a point in the challenge, causing her team to congratulate her, including Sky. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Sky wins her portion of the challenge against Noah, causing Courtney and the others to cheer her on while in awe at her speed. However, Courtney loses her section of the challenge. Courtney is very disappointed, but Sky secretly tells her that she won't be going home if the Beavers lose. Courtney and Sky agree with each other to eliminate Leshawna. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Courtney and Sky are both ready to win the upcoming challenge. They both realize that they are at a number disadvantage, so they know they have to step up their game. Sky scores a point for the Beavers. This is met by cheering from Courtney and the others. Topple on the Luck Players Courtney and Sky wake up and talk about who should be eliminated next. Courtney suggests Cameron, but Sky doesn't think too much about it because she knows Courtney is unaware of her alliance with Cameron. Chris asks the elimination order so far, and Sky immediately responds with the correct answer. However the point is taken back due to the wording of the question. Courtney is very angry and threatens to sue the show. Sky is also upset that she could have had a point, but it is taken away. When they lose, Sky reluctantly wants to eliminate Courtney at first, telling Scott this, but when he refuses to do so and suggests Cody, Sky manages to convince Courtney to vote him off. Relay Feelings Speed Fast After Scott's departure Sky feels very guilty, especially because they were in an alliance. Courtney tries to cheer her up, but Sky is still disappointed in herself. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Courtney and Sky are excited that they reach their goal of merging. Although they agreed on a merge alliance the two still decide to continue the alliance and vote the same. Later the two are up for elimination, Courtney suggests to vote out Heather and Sky agrees. Puzzle Riot Sky wakes up to hear Courtney and Gwen arguing, irritating her and not liking sharing a cabin with them. Courtney scores 1 point in the challenge and Sky congratulates her on the point and laughs at the caption. Korean Teaching or Learning When Courtney complains about the challenge, Sky lets her know that they are too far in to the game to change the challenge. Courtney continues to whine about the challenge being unfair due to no knowledge on Korea, slightly annoying Sky Courtney and Sky decide to vote out Gwen first, but Duncan approaches Sky and convinces her to vote out Courtney. The alliance decides to vote out Courtney, before Courtney leaves Sky reveals that it wasn't her idea to eliminate her. Courtney leaves the island, and is very angry at Sky for betraying the alliance and voting her out. Final Four Face Off! Upon meeting Courtney again, Sky tries to apologize to Courtney, but she is still mad at Sky for betraying her in Korean Teaching or Learning. Sky starts off great in the challenge, but places 3rd in the challenge. Throughout the challenge Courtney does not cheer for anyone, including Sky. Courtney is a bit disappointed by Cameron's decision but does not say anything. Sky tries to apologize again, but Courtney ignores her. Totally Dramatic Finale! Sky immediately realizes that Courtney might not vote for her to win. Sky talks to Courtney, and tries to apologize. Courtney says that she will think about it. She later reveals that she will vote for Sky despite the fact that she betrayed her, but votes for her because of her bigger conflict with Cameron. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction In the confessional Sky states that she would have picked Courtney, but due to last season's conflict she could become a threat. Chris explains the challenge to the contestants, and then the first challenge of the season begins. Courtney comments on how helplessly in love Duncan and Sky are. Sky is irritated by her comment, but ignores it reluctantly. Dancing With Cowboys When the challenge ends and Sky accidentally trips and falls onto Duncan. Courtney tells them to just make out already. Sky tells her that she does not like Duncan like that, and Courtney finds it funny how she is lying, slightly irritating Sky. The Vipers overthrow the Pythons, and emerge victorious. In a surprise elimination Courtney is the one going home. Sky and the other contestants are in shock when Courtney is chosen to take the Horse of Shame. Sky waves goodbye to Courtney, but is rudely ignored by Courtney. Trivia *Courtney is the second contestant Sky has ever betrayed, with Scott being the first. *Courtney and Sky is currently Sky's only unresolved conflict, that was caused by her. *Both were previous members of The Killer Beavers Alliance. See also Category:Alliances Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions